


4 In The Morning

by SanitysOverrated87



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitysOverrated87/pseuds/SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Song fic for 4 in the Morning by Gwen S.Kagome and Inuyasha think of their feelings.





	4 In The Morning

Kagome watched Inuyasha approach slowly from wherever he had been this time and felt her heart clench. She turned away looking at Sango where she sat close to Miroku. She felt an ache in her chest when she thought about how Miroku had confessed his feelings and that he wanted to be with Sango. Inuyasha still had yet to choose between a dead woman and her. Sango looked up and saw the anguish on Kagomes face. She whispered something to Miroku and came to stand beside Kagome while Miroku left to head off Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked touching her sleeve gently when Kagome started talking Sango's heart ached with the hollow pain she heard in Kagome's voice.

"I am so happy for you Sango. Miroku loves you and chooses you over every other woman in the world."

_Waking up to find another day_  
_The moon got lost again last night_  
 _But now the sun has finally had its say_  
 _I guess I feel alright_

"Inuyasha loves you Kagome." Sango started to say but Kagome cut her off with a small shake of her head.

"He cares about me. He won't choose me though." It was hard to admit it, she'd known it for a while now but she'd always held out on a hope that Inuyasha would realize how it was no longer Kikyo around but a dead body with her face.

"Are you sure? Lately he's been very attentive to you." Sango said quietly remembering the past few days and Inuyasha's sweet handling of Kagome.

_But it hurts when I think_  
_When I let it sink in_  
 _It's all over me_  
 _I'm lying here in the dark_  
 _I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_  
 _and all I know is_  
 _You've got to give me everything_  
 _Nothing less cause_  
 _You know I give you all of me_

"I know…I think that's why I am so afraid." Kagome choked, a hand flying her her mouth. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid every time he goes to see Kikyo he'll decide to be with her. Not with me. I love him…and it makes me afraid."

Sango turned more fully to Kagome and grasped her shoulders as she began to cry. "Kagome! Stop it! Inuyasha loves you, stop being foolish!" She pulled Kagome to her, her own fears on that score being shoved to the front. She and Miroku both had strong suspicions that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. It was obvious how he felt about her but…that didn't mean he wouldn't choose Kikyo in the end. He was loyal and a part of him saw loving Kagome as a betrayal of Kikyo. Sango felt helpless in the face of Kagome's grief and a bit guilty that her own love was faithful and humble enough to admit his feelings. _Inuyasha…don't do this to Kagome…_ She thought looking behind her to where Inuyasha and Miroku stood talking further into the forest.

Miroku could feel the piercing gaze of Sango and looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. It died when he saw her holding Kagome. "Kagome…" He murmured.

Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You say something Miroku?"

Miroku remembered the plea in Sango's eyes and looked back at Inuyasha. "When we get to Kikyo, what are you going to do?"

_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
 _Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
 _Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_  
 _Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring_  
 _and I want to make it worth the fight_  
 _What have we been doing for all this time?_  
 _Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

Inuyasha stared ahead silently for a moment then confessed. "I don't know."

Miroku crossed his arms and glared at the uncertain half-demon. "That's not good enough, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the monk surprised. "Miroku?"

"Sango and I have stayed silent for all these months about you and Kikyo," he waved off Inuyasha's objection, "Yes we have. We may complain about your treatment of Kagome on the spot but this needs to end. Kikyo is dead, Inuyasha! Her love for you is dead!" Inuyasha growled and took a step forward. "You want to deny it. I understand that." Miroku looked sad for a moment then glanced at the clearing the women he had come to care for so much, one as a life, one as a sister. "I wanted to deny how I felt as well."

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and saw the tears in her eyes. She had been downwind from him and so he was unable to smell them before. His heart squeezed in his chest at the sight of her tears. "I hate making her cry. It hurts me so bad." He clutched a hand to his chest. "What do you want me to do Miroku? I can't just throw Kikyo aside, even though I know there is no love there anymore she died because of me! How can I just…walk away?"

Miroku gestured at Kagome. "How can you walk away from her time after time?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly. "She is always there when I come back." He said. "I don't have to be afraid she won't be there anymore."

Miroku could see that it was painful and difficult for Inuyasha to confess all these things but he wouldn't back down, not when Sango seemed to expect him to figure it all out. "What if she decided she didn't want to wait anymore? Did you ever think you might push her too far? Make her break?"

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe_  
_Don't want to lose the love I've found_  
 _Remember when you said that you would change_  
 _Don't let me down_  
 _It's not fair how you are_  
 _I can't be complete, can you give me more?_  
 _And all I know is_  
 _You got to give me everything_  
 _And nothing less cause_  
 _You know I give you all of me_

Inuyasha looked at the ground at Miroku's words. _Kagome wouldn't…wouldn't give up on me. And that's the problem…I expect her to be there…expect her to wait for me. It's not fair. It's…cruel._ Inuyasha turned from Miroku and ran to Kagome. He swept her up into his arms and leapt into a nearby tree. Sango waited for Miroku to come to her side and watched as their two friends talked.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered and pulled her roughly into his arms and held her close.

Kagome pushed away enough to gaze up at his face. "For what Inuyasha?"

He looked at her for a long time then looked away. "I'm just sorry alright?"

Kagome stared at him then relaxed into his arms and pressed her face into his chest swallowing back her tears. She knew what he was apologizing for, a part of her wished that he could come out and say it but she knew it was hard for him to admit his feelings aloud. If she wanted that she would have to try again on his human night. "It's alright, Inuyasha." She whispered against his kimono and his arms tightened around her. It warmed her heart as it broke it, she loved him so much and gave everything of herself to him, and he was so unsure of himself in everything but in battle he didn't know how to react.

_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
 _Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
 _Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up_  
 _Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring_  
 _ & I want to make it worth the fight_  
 _What have we been doing for all this time?_  
 _Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his cheek. "No matter what Inuyasha, I'll always be here for you…I love you." She hugged him close for a second then stepped away and sat on the branch to swing down.

_Oh please, you know what I need_  
_Save all your love up for me_  
 _We can't escape the love_  
 _Give me everything that you have_  
 _And all I know is_  
 _You got to give me everything_  
 _And nothing less cause_  
 _You know I give you all of me_

Inuyasha watched her climb to the ground, unable to move. She'd told him she loved him, _she_ loved _him_. He looked away into the trees his heart feeling light and joy, Kagome loved him. He knew that he would probably go see Kikyo again, he couldn't seem to help it. But it made it easier to bear that he was the cause of her death when he knew that someone like Kagome cared about him.

Maybe he wouldn't go to Kikyo next time. He looked down at Kagome and saw her wipe her eyes and look into the sky a relieved look on her face. Maybe…he didn't need to go to her after all.

_I_ _give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
 _Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
 _Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_  
 _Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring_  
 _And I want to make it worth the fight_  
 _What have we been doing for all this time?_  
 _Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_  
 _(Give you everything)_  
 _(Give you all of me)_

He jumped down from the tree branch and stood beside Kagome. She glanced at him and gave him a small smile. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her a smile in return. Maybe…he only needed to be right here.


End file.
